The Truth of My Past
by Maleficent-darkgoodwitch2416
Summary: When a strange marking appears on her arm, Angel goes to Oz to find what it means, where she learns that she is the long-lost daughter of Glinda the Good. T for fighting.
1. The Truth of My Past

_**The Truth of My Past**_

_**Angel's POV**_

My name is Angel or at least I think it is. I don't know anymore. I have to find the truth. Ever since Fang left, a strange marking appeared on my upper right arm. It is a half-green and half-pink heart. On the green half of the heart is the name Glinda in pink and on the pink half is the name Elphaba in green. What did it mean? And then were the dreams of the death of the Wicked Witch of the West. I asked Dylan if he could see what it all meant, but he told me everything from before I had arrived at the School was blank to him—he didn't see anything—it was like I hadn't existed until I reached the School. There was only one place where I could find the answers I wanted and I knew where I had to go—Oz.


	2. Finally, the Truth

I reached the Emerald City safely, but was exhausted beyond belief. I really hoped I was right in thinking that the answers I wanted could be found here in the Emerald City, but I knew I had to find them, before Max and the others discovered that I was missing and found me, because then I would never know.

I reached a palace and knocked gently. A kind woman called, "Enter, young one." I quickly entered and said, "Excuse, ma'am, my name is Ariel, and I need a place to stay for the night. May I stay here tonight?" She nodded and said, "Just let me ask Miss Glinda." Glinda—that was the one of the names on the tattoo on my arm, which had to mean something important. I was right, the answers I wanted were here in Oz and I was in the right place, there was no doubt about it now, not now that I'm so close to finding the truth of my past, of finding my home, where I belong, where I should be.

The woman, Glinda, came and greeted me and I started rubbing my shoulder and she had me sit down. Glinda asked, "Let me see your arm." I rolled up my sleeve and showed her the tattoo. She took my hand and asked, "Where did you get this?" I shrugged and said, "I dunno. It's always been there, I guess. But it didn't show up till one of my best friends, Nick, left."

_Flashback_

_Glinda faced Elphaba. "Elphie, I want you to meet someone special." "Alright, Glinda. Who is it?" Elphaba asked. "My daughter, Elphaba. I named her after you, my best friend. You're her aunt." "She's beautiful, Glinda, just like you." Glinda nodded and then Elphaba noticed the strange mark on the child's arm. "Glinda, what is that?" "A very strange birth mark." Elphaba nodded in agreement and then pointed to the names on the heart. "Those are our names." Glinda nodded and said, "it will help us identify her if we lose her in a crowd." Elphaba nodded in agreement. Two weeks later, Glinda learned her daughter, Elphaba, was dead._

Glinda stared at me and said, "I think I know who your mother is." I looked eagerly up at her and asked, "Who?" "Me." We hugged and she whispered, "Elphaba, my little girl, I'm so glad you're okay." I nodded and said, "I've missed you, Mom." Glinda smiled at me and said, "Go to sleep, Elphaba. We'll talk more in the morning." I smiled, curled up, and went to sleep, happy that I found my mom.


	3. The Following Day

The next morning, I went downstairs and I saw my mother—Glinda the Good. I smiled and called, "Hi, Mom." "Good morning, Elphaba." Then I froze and realized what she was thinking—no way could I go to school—at least not a normal school.

"Elphaba, it's time you go to school," Mom said. I nodded and said, "Mom, I'm not completely human anymore." "What do you mean?" I gulped and I unfolded my wings. Mom shook her head and asked, "What happened?" I shrugged and said, "The School happened." Mom nodded and then someone came in and said, "Lady Glinda, there are five children here requesting your presence." I froze—it was the flock.

I raced down ahead of my mom and said, "I can handle this. I know who it is." I faced Max and she said, "Angel, come on. We have to go." I shook my head and said, "No, Max. I have to stay here in Oz. I came here to find out who I am and I did. Now I know I'm needed here for a reason—I don't know what, but I'll find out soon." Max sighed and said, "Angel, we have to stay together—as a flock—you know that. Glinda came in then and I said, "Guys, I want you to meet someone. I want you to meet my mother."

Iggy looked in my general direction and I motioned to Glinda, and said, "Guys, this is my mother, Glinda the Good of Oz. I don't think I 'existed' before the School. Oz isn't real according to the School." Dylan nodded and he said, "That's why I could see what that tattoo meant." I grinned and said, "It was there, for years, Max—I was born with it. That's what Mom told me." Gazzy nodded and I realized something—Gazzy couldn't really be my brother, because he was born on Earth. Had I been adopted, and then kidnapped?

Nudge looked at me and I groaned. "Like, ohmigosh, your mom is like, Glinda the Good, who like totally hated the Wicked Witch of the West and, like, they, like fought over the Witch of the East's shoes, but your mom, like gave them to Dorothy, and then the Witch of the West was melted by Dorothy." I looked at my mom, who looked like she was in pain—it was because of what Nudge was saying. "For God's sake, Nudge, my ears are bleeding," I snarled at my best friend. Nudge, shocked, quieted down and I thought, _guys, please don't talk about the Witch of the West in front of Mom. It upsets her._ The others nodded in silence.

Then I said, "Guys, I want to stay here in Oz with my mom—she's already signed me up for school—and I don't want to leave. She was really happy when I came home." Max looked at Glinda, who finally spoke. "I would be happy if I could keep my daughter with me." Max nodded and I said, "One last flight—as a flock?" The others nodded and we flew around for a little while.


	4. Meeting Aunt Elphaba and Uncle Fiyero

Glinda suddenly called, "Elphaba!" I spun—thinking she meant me—and then I saw a flying broom. I flew towards it, carefully, thinking, _guys, don't follow me. _Max nodded and I raced toward the broom. The woman on the broom saw me and hissed, "Fiyero, keep moving. We can let that girl catch up with us." I grimaced and thought, _Aunt Elphaba. Uncle Fiyero. It's me. Glinda's daughter._ Elphaba—the woman on the broom suddenly turned and looked at me.

"You look like Glinda, but her daughter died seven years ago." Elphaba said. I nodded and I said, "I know—but what really happened was I was taken to the School." Elphaba nodded and, pointing to my wings, whispered, "And that happened?" I nodded and said, "Let's go talk to Mom."

Aunt Elphaba nodded and I saw the flock prepare to leave. I waved and called, "Goodbye Max! Goodbye Dylan! Goodbye Iggy! Goodbye Nudge! Goodbye Gazzy!" They all turned and waved back to me and called, "Goodbye Angel!"

Then Aunt Elphaba and Mom went out into the garden to talk—Uncle Fiyero and I waited for the two friends to return.


	5. Discussions with Elphaba

Uncle Fiyero looked at me and asked, "So did those kids call you Angel, Elphaba?" I smiled and said, "That's my nickname. I named myself Angel. I mean I like look like a mini-angel." He nodded and then Glinda said, "Fiyero, I need to talk to you." He went inside and Auntie Elphaba joined me.

"Hey, Angel," she said, casually. I smiled at her and said, "Hi, Auntie Elphaba." She looked at me and asked, "Why did those kids call you Angel? That's not your name. It's Elphaba, like me." I sighed and said, "Angel—that's my nickname. I named myself Angel. I mean, I do look like a mini-angel, with my wings and all." Elphaba nodded and stated, "There's more. Something you're not telling me."

I gulped and said, "Wanna fly around for a bit?" She nodded and we both took off and began to fly. I bit my lip and whispered, "The School was terrible. It was a prison and a place of death. I was alone. I was scared. I was a kid. I wanted to get out of there. I was two when I first fled and first became Angel. I never want to go back again." Aunt Elphaba bit her lip and shivered in terror. "What did they do to you?" I sighed and said, "They put me in a cage. Hurt me. Did bad things to me. They made me run and jump and swallow radioactive dye so they could study my circulation. They made me run a maze. They tried to kill me, hundreds of times, but failed every time. They were cruel to me, but I fought back. I bit one really mean whitecoat—that's what we called the scientists there—Reilly and he hit me. I had a bruise on the side of my face for like a month." Aunt Elphaba stared at me and horror, and thought, _and I thought I had it bad with Frexspar hating me._ "Why did this Frexspar hate you?" I asked. She stared at me. "I am a weird little kid, just not in the way you're thinking. I can read minds." I informed my aunt. She smiled and we swiftly returned to the palace, staying hidden and out of sight.


	6. Danger for The Flock

Auntie Elphaba and I hurried back inside. Glinda smiled at us and said, "Elphie, just where were you taking my daughter?" "I didn't take her anywhere." Auntie Elphaba protested. I sighed and said, "I just wanted to fly around and I knew you'd never let me fly off on my own, so I just asked Auntie Elphaba come with me."

Glinda nodded and I suddenly paused. I shook my head and murmured, "The others are in trouble. I have to help them." "Elphaba!" Mom yelled, as I took off running, jumping off the balcony immediately. "I'll go after her," my aunt reassured my mom. Glinda nodded and said, "I'll go with you."

We soon found the others and I screamed to Max, "Max! What's going on?" She shook her head and yelled, "Try to help Gazzy with Nudge and Iggy!" I nodded and braced myself under Iggy. Then I thought, _Mom. Auntie Elphaba. One of get Dr. Hans._ Elphaba and Mom both grabbed the doctor and we all landed a little ways away. I looked at them and I said, "We go to the Emerald City. We'll find doctors who can help us there. The Animals." The others nodded and we returned to the Emerald City.


	7. Author's Note

_**A/N. Hey guys, listen up. I have a poll for deciding who gets sacrificed to Max's wrath and tells her that Angel's missing. So far, no one, besides me, has voted on it. So vote for who you want to sacrifice to Max's wrath or I won't update this story anymore and you'll never know Max's reaction, if Angel is found, and if the person is killed. It's on my profile and if no one else votes, the person I voted for to be the sacrifice will be the one sent. I want someone to say I think so-and-so should face Max. So go vote.  
**_


	8. Author's Note 2

**_A/N. Hey guys, thanks for all the votes so far. We're halfway done. Just 50 more votes and you'll learn who gets sacrificed to Max's wrath. So be sure to vote.  
_**


End file.
